Stolen Dance
by AMidnightSilhouette
Summary: In which all Madara wants is one uninterrupted dance with a certain kunoichi. Unfortunately for him, her heart lies elsewhere. AU-ish. Steady existence. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

…

 **Stolen Dance**

…

* * *

From the moment he first saw her, Madara always had his eyes on the beautiful pink-haired lady with emerald orbs. She was something of a beauty, almost too beautiful that at times he thought she was a sprite; she enchanted him to no end and it made him want her.

Yes, he wanted her terribly.

But unfortunately he knew her sentiments towards him were not of the same nature.

Haruno Sakura yearned for another man. She was currently a bachelorette whom both the Uchiha and Senju clans desired.

Though she was of only a petite frame, she'd grown to be a forced to be reckoned with, physically stronger than most men in both clans and leagues above all their women. She was a healer too, a beauty blessed with both the power of destruction and the power of restoration. Sakura was truly wonderful despite her notorious temper when displeased, something Madara found peculiarly enticing, alluring, _tantalizing_.

Because those were the qualities of Haruno Sakura. It's what made her so beautiful and so… desirable.

* * *

They sway gracefully back and forth in tempo. On the small of her back lies one of Madara's callous hands, resting ever so comfortably and naturally. His other hand holds Sakura's delicately, though he's certain he doesn't need to be so gentle with her. Likewise Sakura's left arm lies draped around Madara's with her hand resting behind him. She's awfully quiet and clearly withdrawn, Madara observes, something he finds rather strange. The young lady he dances with is typically outspoken, never refraining from speaking her mind.

The way she remains now irks him, no doubt.

But from what he can see as her gaze remains turned away from him and staring off into the distance, there is something on her mind. Whatever it is distracts her just enough that she steps over Madara's polished black shoes, ruining the perfect illustrious shine they donned just moments prior. He frowns when it happens but never speaks up because knowing Sakura, this one chance with her may never come again.

At once, the girl sighs, pouting ever so slightly. Madara raises an eyebrow in question.

"He doesn't acknowledge me…" she whispers to herself silently.

Madara's brows furrow slightly. Had she spoken unconsciously? Surely she couldn't have been referring to…

Madara suddenly finds his gaze following Sakura's line of sight to meet the figure of a certain white haired Senju sipping on a glass of red wine with the same void of expression face that typically graces his façade.

She needs a distraction.

And while he does not like to think he is inferior to the Senju when it comes to Sakura's affections, he realizes that at this moment, he needs to be the one to act as this distraction from him.

Because if she isn't enjoying herself, then he isn't enjoying himself, Madara concludes. He still has his pride, after all.

Once again, Sakura's heel steps over Madara's shoe. He huffs slightly in annoyance, wary of the girl's distressed nature before he speaks nonchalantly.

"You lack grace."

The sudden words snap Sakura out of her trancelike state. Her head jolts back slightly and she drags her gaze up toward Madara, mumbling a distressed apology. Madara however, brushes it off for the sake of making light of the situation to shift the mood.

"I suppose it can only be expected from someone with monstrous strength to be such an elephant in dance just as they are in battle."

Sakura sways back and forth with her mouth slightly agape as if trying to process the words. Sure enough it clicks in her mind moments later. Her head snaps up towards Madara with a glare.

"You realize I don't have to be doing this with you right now, right, Uchiha-san?" Sakura grips his hand hard at the insult, focusing chakra into her grip to crush it underneath her tight grasp. Madara smirks through the pain as Sakura's fiery glare meets his obsidian orbs.

Oh she can be feisty when she wants to be and now that he has her attention, he decides it's about time he has some fun with her.

Sakura begins to pull away from Madara eagerly. "If you'll excuse me, I have a Senju waiting for me."

"Ah ah ah, I don't think that's actually the case," Madara's purrs, holding onto one hand firmly.

"You've had your time and you used it to insult me."

"Hn. As if you were paying attention to me to begin with," he says to more to himself. "In my opinion, that doesn't count if it wasn't me on your mind…" Madara smirks in taunt as the next words drip from his mouth. "Or was it?"

The girl shakes her head slowly irritated at his implications. "Of course not!"

Sakura lets out a squeal as Madara jerks her closer to him just hard enough so that her nose ever so slightly brushes against the fabric of his shirt, placing his free hand on the small of her back unwilling to let her go again. "I was only joking, Sa-ku-ra. Don't be so uptight." A teasing smile slowly tugs at the corners of his lips.

Sakura glares up at him before her expression softens slightly. She takes a deep breath before repositioning herself again. Not long after, Madara sets them in motion again and they away quietly once more.

* * *

"You know Tobirama, this night won't last forever," Hashirama states.

"Obviously. What's your point?"

"I'm saying that-"

"He's saying that you need to make your move. Sakura-san's interested in you, Tobirama, and while you may deny this with us, the only one you're really fooling is her," Mito interrupts.

Hashirama releases a hearty laugh. "Even my little brother's capable of love!"

While the man is typically gleeful natural, the sake in his system manages to knock it up a few notches.

"Shut up. And stop being so dull," the white-haired Senju snaps back.

"You're only being defensive because you know it's true," the brunet's voice practically sings out. "Why don't you just do something for yourself once in a while? Stop being such an old man; I mean for crying out loud, you haven't even hit thirty yet!"

"I don't need you telling me how to live my life," Tobirama retorts right before he takes a gulp of his own sake and slamming the cup down.

* * *

After a few moments in silence once more, Sakura's voice interrupts quietly. "What is it you want with me, Madara-san?"

"Why do you assume I want-"

"Cut to it already. Please."

"…I want to enjoy one dance with you without any interruption."

"I don't believe you."

Madara lets out a low chuckle as the girls eyes stare into his face challengingly. "Well that's your own choice. Just know that the more you interrupt, the longer I'll have you, not that I mind in any case."

"Yeah, whatever," she mutters before looking away again.

"You could at least pretend you're interested. Smile. Laugh! I want to enjoy this momentous occasion. There aren't many…women like you in this world. None actually. That's why I'm not letting you go so easily."

The girl can't help but frown. Surely he's complimented her and he means it too. Madara was always honest, even to the point where it'd hurt sometimes.

As she mentally debates in her mind whether to comply with his wishes or not, she feels a firm, strong hand cup her narrow chin, tilting it upwards so that her eyes once again meet those of the man who stands before her. He gazes into her eyes so deeply it is as if he's digging into the depths of her soul and then beyond that. It's a look that makes her feel slightly weak in the knees, perhaps because of the intensity he does so and knowing how many men have fallen victim to his interchanging onyx to scarlet eyes.

And then he smirks—a rather victorious smirk at that for reasons Sakura cannot comprehend before releasing her chin. "How do you feel about tango?"

"You're joking, right? Right?"

Madara leans in just enough so that his mouth rests right by Sakura's ear. "If it's Tobirama you worried about, _he_ _can_ _wait_. It isn't like you're betrothed to him anyway," Madara grunts. "It's about time you stop acting like you are."

"You have no right to tell me what I can or can't do."

He only nods with a smugness about him that Sakura can't figure out. "Hn."

"Ugh, whatever. Let's just get this over with," she says.

"Wonderful. Well then, I'm assuming you know the basic steps at least."

"That's not entirely true, actually."

He smirks deviously. "Not to worry. I'll make sure you know by the end of the-"

"Actually," the voice of a second man cuts in. "That won't be necessary."

At the sound of his voice, Sakura is quick to separate from Madara. "Tobirama-san! What is it?"

"Yeah… what _do_ you want?"

For a split second, Tobirama is almost certain he saw Madara's eyes flash red and gives him a disapproving snort. "I'm not here for you." The words directed towards Madara are bitter, but sharp. "Haruno-san," he says next turning to the girl whose beauty and strength has captivated him for years, but him not being much of a romantic, has not prompted him to make a direct move until now.

The girl takes a step away from Madara towards Tobirama as he prepares to speak again. It is at this moment that Madara makes a sure discovery as he sees Sakura cheerfully grab hold of Tobirama's offered arm in response to a question Sakura has longed to hear all night.

"Would you care for a dance?"

* * *

Yes, Uchiha Madara truly adored Haruno Sakura terribly. But unfortunately he knew her sentiments towards him were not of the same nature.

That was something they would never be.

* * *

A/N: I feel like I spammed those page breaks. Anyway, feel free to leave a comment! Thanks for reading.


End file.
